


The Elevator

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles





	The Elevator

“Ready?”

One eyebrow raised as he eyes you playfully, Tom holds his hand out toward you. You lick slowly, never breaking eye contact, the salt numbing your taste buds. His face opens into a grin as you grab the tequila shot, downing it in one swift motion. You grimace, until your lips close around the lime. He holds it gingerly between his thumb and index finger, and as you suck the juice, his fingertip just sneaks into your mouth. You reach up, removing the lime and focus on his finger instead. You twirl your tongue around it and he closes his eyes momentarily, biting his bottom lip.  

“Your turn.” You giggle as you put a trail of salt along the crook of your neck, then hold a lime between your teeth. 

“Oh god, darling,” he exhales audibly as he leans in towards you, his smell intoxicating, a combination of liquor and cologne. He runs his tongue along your skin, following the line of salt, but not stopping where it ends. The softest whimper escapes from your throat as he continues up your neck, carefully nipping at your earlobe. He throws the shot back and finds the lime, taking it with his teeth but removing it almost immediately. Instead, he moves back to your mouth, his tongue urgently penetrating your lips, his hands now on the small of your back, and suddenly neither of you cares anymore whether people are watching. The whole bar fades away in a haze sex and alcohol. “Do you want to…”

“Yes, please,” you breathe, knowing the question already. It’s all you want right now, too. He grabs your hand, throwing a few bills on the bar and leading you through the pulsating crowd.

Outside, the air is cool and it’s drizzling. Tom hails a cab and snakes his arm around your shoulders, pulling you towards him. As the cab pulls up, he opens the door for you and you make eye contact before you get in. Lids heavy with lust, his aquamarine irises sparkle under the streetlights. The moment you are both in the cab, your mouths meet again. You run your hands through his beautiful hair, the moisture bringing out those natural curls. He turns toward you, his erection against your thigh. Cupping your ass, he grinds against you harder. “Tom…”

The blur of headlights through the window make your head spin even more. He pulls away just a bit, grazing his lips against yours, your breath intermingling. His tongue teases yours, meeting then retracting. The heat of his breath, the taste of lime and tequila still in your mouths. “We’re almost there,” he mumbles as the cab begins to slow down. “Are you alright?” He doesn’t wait for your answer, unable to control himself as he kisses you again, passionately, his mouth engulfing yours.

“Mmm-hmm…” you can barely even get that out, your mouth wanting only to concentrate on him. You can’t believe this is real, a fantasy coming true, and your entire body is vibrating as you imagine what’s about to happen.

Tom hands the cabbie a bill and tells him to keep the change. He turns to grab your hand, helping you navigate your way out of the taxi. It’s now raining and you both run towards the door, Tom clutching your hand tightly as you try to keep up with his pace.

Inside, the lobby is freezing and you shiver, your nipples obviously hardening. You try to smooth your wet hair but give up, knowing it’s a lost cause. “Here, let’s go this way, it’s more private.” Tom leads you around the front and towards the hotel’s gym, avoiding the front desk but ending up in front of two more elevators. You wonder how he knows this, although you don’t really care. Being just another one-night stand is fine with you. 

Once inside the elevator, he pushes the emergency stop button and looks you up and down, eyeing you lustily. Your wet blouse clings to your breasts. You glance up at him tentatively. He’s so tall and imposing, so beautiful, and you feel a twinge of nervousness despite the alcohol drowning your inhibitions. Before you can dwell on it, his hands are under your shirt, massaging you through your bra. Leaning into you, he backs you up against the elevator’s mirrored wall. He kisses you, then unbuttons your blouse, his lips finding your cleavage as your fingers grasp his hair. His thumbs sneak under the top of your bra, grazing against your nipples.

Tom drops to his knees, his tongue trailing along your now-exposed stomach, swirling about your navel then sucking above the waistline of your skirt. Reaching underneath it, he pulls you to his mouth, biting you gently along your abdomen. His beard scratches you, so rough against your tender skin, but it only ignites your desire further. He then slips his hands down the back of your panties, following the curve of your ass, then sliding your panties down to the floor. Looking up at you, he licks his lips, silently asking for permission. You can only gasp, “God yes,” and immediately his tongue finds your clit, then runs along your soft wet folds. Your legs begin to shake, so he grabs one and hooks it over his shoulder, pushing you against the wall to hold you up. You are still shaking, but the support helps you relax a little as he continues to tongue your clit, sucking and licking alternately. He slips one finger into you, then you hear him remark, “So tight…” as he adds a second.

Removing his fingers, he peers up at you, putting them into his mouth and licking them completely off. His eyes never leave yours. “And exquisitely delicious, darling.” You’ve never seen anyone do something so intimate, so erotic, and it drives you wild. He stands back up and kisses you, your own juices continuing to excite you even more. The taste of your body and his, mixed together, is almost overwhelming.

You run your hands under his shirt, feeling the soft skin of his chest, curving around his back and pulling him closer. Lowering one hand down, you slip it into his pants. Tom’s every moan, his every twitch, just makes you wetter. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, and you gingerly pull his boxers down over his perfectly erect cock. You wrap your hand around the shaft, then look up at him. Lighting your tongue along your lips, you kneel slowly, your eyes locked. As you take the tip into your mouth, he finally breaks contact, his eyes rolling back as his lids flutter shut.

Sucking gently, the taste of pre-cum exciting you even more, you begin to gradually move your mouth down his length. It takes time. You are not used to such a width or length, and you have to work your way into it. Slowly, patiently, you push down then back up, easing your jaw open, until finally he hits the back of your throat. You grab his ass in your hands and push down as far as you can go. He groans, his hands grabbing your head as he guides your movements. “Oh god!” He recoils, the pleasure overtaking him, but you persist, now sucking on his tip and stroking his length with your hand, faster and faster. Suddenly he grasps you by the hair, pulling out of your mouth abruptly. “Stand up.” 

The command is gruff, but not mean, his voice guttural and desperate. You obey and he spins you around. You can see him opening a condom wrapper, and you can’t help but push your ass back towards him. “Spread your legs for me sweetheart.” He says it so softly, but there’s no mistaking it’s a directive. You widen your stance and lean over more, balancing your hands against the chilly surface of the mirror. He then asks you, “Are you sure?”

“Oh god, yes,” you whine, aching for his cock to be inside you. Rubbing along your slit, he pushes just the tip in, moving his hips in a circle but not entering any farther. You push against him to no avail; he is ignoring your body’s pleas.

“Tell me,” the words drip against you like warm water, his mouth against your neck. 

“I want you inside me,” you beg, but he still doesn’t enter you, instead just rubbing along your slit to your clit and back, settling again just barely inside your entrance. “Please, Tom.”

The second the words fall from your mouth he plunges into you hard and fast, the sensation incredible. You can barely stand. Tom reaches around, his finger rubbing against your clitoris again. His reflection in the mirror is glorious, jaw clenched, teeth baring at each thrust. Seeing him like this is so intense, it feels like a dream.

He quickens his pace, establishing a frantic rhythm with the pressure on your clit. It’s all you can do to keep upright, your legs are now trembling so violently. “I don’t think…” 

Before you can finish your sentence, you feel it. His cock against your spot, your clitoris throbbing, his mouth finds yours. He whispers against your lips, “Come for me, darling, come for me.” That sexy voice, now a little deeper, a little huskier, just pushes you right over the edge. 

“Oh fuck, Tom, fuck,” you pant, your body quaking under his touch, his breath so hot against your damp skin. The orgasm hits you so hard you think you might fall; every cell in your body feels a surge of electricity through it. He helps keep you steady as you come, moaning and writhing beneath him. But he doesn’t stop, and before you know it, you are coming again. This time, it’s powerful enough to take all your strength and Tom has to physically hold you up with one arm under your waist. “Oh… my…  god…” your chest heaving, you try to catch your breath as he continues pounding you relentlessly. “Tom I can’t…” 

He finally slows and then pulls out of you, knowing you can’t stay on your feet any longer, so you turn around and kneel again. You’d rather have this anyway, you think to yourself as he pulls the condom off. You take all of him into your mouth immediately, not stopping until you feel the scratch of pubic hair against your face, the tip of his cock against the back of your throat. “God,” Tom growls, his voice then softening to an urgent murmur, “oh fuck, so good.” 

You know it won’t take long. Continuing to deep throat him, you reach under, gently massaging his balls. As soon as you do, you can hear it. A little squeak, and as you look up you can see his head thrown back, his mouth opening as he begins to moan, softly at first, then gradually louder. He reaches down, grabbing your head in both hands and fucking your face once, twice, until he releases into your throat. The liquid hot and bitter, you swallow it up. Using your tongue, you then lick every drop off, wanting as much of him as possible. You can hear him, a low whimper before he laughs softly. “Dear god, darling, that was…  _amazing_.”

Tom helps you to your feet, but has to hold you up. Your legs are still too shaky to walk on your own. Your mind is a jumble of intoxication. Tom grabs your panties, stuffing them into his pocket as you button up your blouse. “Wow.” It’s the only word you seem capable of thinking, let alone speaking. “Just… wow.”

He laughs that rolling, bubbly laugh, ‘ehehehe’, then loops an errant hair around your ear. “Incredible, sweetheart, really,” a little smirk creeps across his face, “but imagine what we can do in the bed.” He kisses you, sweetly, his tongue dancing with yours as he starts the elevator back up, pushing the number to his floor.


End file.
